1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for generating interpolated image data based on input image data and delayed image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motion detection technology and motion compensation technology are known as technology for executing frame rate conversion of input image data (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,577,354). The motion detection technology detects a motion vector using a plurality of continuous image data pieces. The motion compensation technology generates interpolated image data using a motion vector.
However, the conventional technology is applicable only to double frame rate conversion, but not to any multiple-fold frame rate conversion. Namely, when the conventional technology is applied to 24 Hz video content, 48 Hz video content is output. This output does not match 60 Hz or 120 Hz, which is the refresh rate of a standard display device such as a digital television. Therefore, the problem with the conventional technology is that the technology is applicable only when the frame rate of video content is ½ of the refresh rate of a display device.
Another problem is that the motion vector search accuracy achieved by the motion detection processing of the conventional technology is low. This results in the deterioration of the image quality of interpolated image data generated during the motion compensation processing, making the viewing user feel uncomfortable.